voyage au Canada
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Gibbs est envoyé au Canada parce qu'il est déprimé face à la mort de Kate, il y fera une rencontre des plus extraordinaire et se remettra plus vite que prévu au boulot


Il venait de se faire envoyer au Canada pour vacance forcer. Selon son médecin il faisait un surmenage. Mais, il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Il est comme cela depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il l'avait vu tomber devant lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir et la pousser pour prendre sa place. Il se sentait si coupable. Si seulement elle serait là, il aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté une co-équipière comme il l'a regrettait elle. Elle lui avait passé de tellement beau moment qu'il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'accepter. Elle avait changé sa vie. Elle avait fait de lui un homme moins grognon, moins renfermer et meilleur.

Lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air vint le réveiller, il se leva et sortit. Il se dirigea directement à son hôtel. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre demandant de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il s'assit sur le rebord plutôt large d'une des fenêtres qui était dans sa chambre.

Soudain, il lui prit l'envie lui prit d'un café. Alors il descendit en bas et demanda au portier où il pourrait trouver du café. Le portier le lui indiqua chaleureusement. Il prit donc la direction indiquer par le gentil homme. Il y arriva rapidement. Il commanda un café noir, comme il l'aime tant. Puis il alla s'assoire sur la terrasse puisqu'il faisait très beau en cette première journée du mois de mai. Il observa le paysage quelques instants quand soudainement il crut avoir vu Kate. Il se dit que c'était impossible, qu'elle était morte sous ses yeux, mais lorsque la femme l'aperçut, elle partit en sens inverse à ce qu'elle allait quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait augmenté la cadence, comme si elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Il se leva donc et partit à sa rencontre, mais plus il s'approchait, plus elle augmentait la cadence de son pas jusqu'à courir. Il courut derrière elle, mais faisant attention de garder une bonne distance pour ne pas que les passants croient qu'il la poursuivait. Puis il finit par la rattraper. Il lui attrapa délicatement le bras droit et la retourna vers elle.

-Kate?

-Vous devez vous méprendre sur la personne, je me nomme Angel.

-Angel? Vous êtes sur? Car vous ressembler étrangement à une personne que j'ai connu il y a de cela pas si longtemps. Mais vous avez raison, je dois me tromper, elle est morte… excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné.

-(Elle ouvre une porte) Entrez s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous dérangez encore plus que ce que j'ai fait…

-(se penche à son oreille) Entre Gibbs, nous devons parler!

-… (S'exécute)

Elle l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis elle va chercher un bloc-notes. Elle y griffonne une note. Il la lit : _«appelle moi Angel, même si tu sais que c'est faux, je suis sous surveillance. On ne communiquera que par écrit à moins que Abby t'es montré d'autres signes, je suis rendue capable de signer sans problèmes.»_

(La conversation qui suit est en signe, je vous la traduis lol petit délire)

-Comment cela est-il possible? Je t'ai vu mourir…

-Non, (elle a les larmes aux yeux) tu as vu ma sœur jumelle Angel mourir…

-Ta sœur?

-Oui, elle et moi avons le même parcours professionnel excepté qu'elle n'a pas été à la protection du président, mais du premier ministre du Canada, puis elle a été engagée dans l'équipe tactique du Canada et dans l'équipe d'investigateur de la police du Québec. La semaine où j'aurais dû mourir, j'étais à l'hôpital…

-Pourquoi?

-Ça n'a aucune importance Gibbs… l'important c'est que tu vas pouvoir m'aidé. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'Angel était morte pour te protéger, j'ai fait une dépression, car je savais que ça voulait dire que je ne pourrais plus vous voir et que je devais prendre sa place… mais je n'ai pas été capable, j'ai divorcé d'avec son mari, j'ai lâché son job et je me suis retiré dans ce coin du pays. Mais, je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi impliquée dans la mafia québécoise… alors je suis obligée de continuer, mais j'en ai marre de vendre de la drogue et de me prostitué à leur guise… j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais ils m'ont rattrapé et ils m'ont mit sur écoute et sur surveillance (elle pleure) je ne suis plus capable, tu dois m'aider…

-Oui, je vais commencer par te ramener au bureau…

-Non, je ne peux pas quitter le pays, ils m'ont fait barrer partout…

-Angel est barré, mais pas Caitlin Todd…

-Je n'ai aucune preuve pour dire que c'est vraiment moi Caitlin…

-Moi si… je n'ai jamais été capable de me débarrasser de cette photo… à vrai dire c'est ton permis de conduire… mais ta photo était géniale…

-Je fais ma valise, tu m'aides?

-Oui!

Ils partirent dans la chambre de celle-ci et se dépêchèrent de faire les valises de peur que l'un des mafieux arrive sur l'entrefaite. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Gibbs héla un taxi qui passait par là puis ils se rendirent à l'hôtel. Rendu là, ils prirent la voiture que Gibbs avait en location pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Ils prirent des billets pour le premier vol en direction du NCIS. Dans l'avion Kate et Gibbs parlèrent de tout et de rien…puis arrivé aux États-Unis, Kate ne savait plus où aller car elle n'avait plus de toit. Gibbs lui proposa d'aller chez lui, elle accepta, mais elle lui dit que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle partirait, elle ne voulait pas déranger trop longtemps. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de se pressé, d'abord elle devait reprendre son poste. Mais pour cela il devrait convaincre la nouvelle directrice… il redoutait un peu la réaction de Jenni, mais il devait le faire. Il appela donc Jenni pour qu'elle vienne chez lui prendre un café. Elle fut réticente à cette idée, mais elle accepta. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle eut un choc. Elle venait de voir Kate. Cette dernière dut donc tout reprendre son histoire, mais de vive voix cette fois.

-Et voilà, vous savez tout.

-Mais si vous étiez sous surveillance, comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez réussi à partir aussi facilement?

-Ils ont dû croire que Gibbs m'emmenait à l'hôtel pour se payer des services et comme on est sorti par derrière, ils ne nous ont pas vus nous enfuir.

-Ils sont si bêtes que ça?

-Lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent oui.

-Bien alors quand comptez-vous revenir au N.C.I.S.

-Lorsque vous voudrez, mais comment vais-je l'annoncer aux autres?

-Comme vous venez de le faire avec moi. Allez venez.

Puis le trio parti en direction du N.C.I.S. Kate souriait de tout cœur, car tout cela lui avais beaucoup manqué. Elle prit le badge de visiteur que lui tendit le vigile, puis grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle vit tous ses amis qui lui avaient tant manqué, mais parmi eux, il y avait un nouveau visage.

Ses amis, qui étaient en train de manger, laissèrent tomber leur nourriture. Ils la regardaient. Ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Puis l'inconnue dit :

-C'est qui celle-là patron?

-C'est la personne que votre demi-frère pensait avoir tué.

-Pensait? demanda Tony.

C'est alors que Kate leur raconta l'histoire. Tous, même Tony, restèrent silencieux durant tout le récit de Kate. À la fin, tous ses amis lui posèrent des questions auxquels elle se fit un plaisir de répondre. Puis, la directrice prit la parole :

-Dès demain, l'agent spécial Todd va reprendre du service, puisqu'elle est hors de danger.

-Comment ça hors de danger? Demanda Abby, il y a des mafieux qui lui cours après…

-Non, ils ont été arrêté dès que l'agent Todd ma raconté son histoire, j'ai passé quelques coups de fils et voilà tout est en ordre.

-Super!

-Et moi dans tout ça? Demanda l'officier du Mossad.

-Si vous voulez rester ici, je vous muterez dans une autre équipe sinon vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Bien.

La journée finit tôt pour nos agents. Kate retourna donc chez Gibbs en sa compagnie.

-Merci, pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien Kate.

-Oui, c'est tout, mais j'ai une question à te poser…

-Vas-y…

-Pourquoi tu avais mon permis de conduire sur toi?

-Je… je… pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais remis de ta mort… enfin la mort de ta sœur… je ne supportais plus de ne pas t'entendre chaque jour, de voir ton magnifique sourire et tes chamailleries avec Tony… en fait tu me manquais énormément, car Kate je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jethro… mais je suis morte trop vite pour le savoir…

-Tu crois que tu as toujours besoin d'un appart?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle emménagea donc chez Gibbs à cet instant précis, ils surent tous deux que c'étaient pour la vie. Ils ne se cachèrent rien. Ils s'aimèrent longtemps. Deux ans après cette nouvelle apparition de Kate, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'unir leur amour dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Leurs amis étaient très ravis pour eux. Depuis que Gibbs avait remmené Kate du Québec, tous étaient des plus performants au boulot. Même Tony s'améliora pour le mieux. Nos deux tourtereaux partirent pour la Chine pour leur voyage de noce bien que leur lune de miel dure encore après toutes ces années. Ils ont eut deux petits rayon de soleil qui ont nommé Angel et Colin, qui ont tous deux 3 ans aujourd'hui, Angel c'est en l'honneur de sa défunte tante, Colin c'est en l'honneur de son grand-père paternel. C'est ainsi que chaque fois que Kate se lève où s'endort, elle se croit dans un conte de fée.


End file.
